


亡灵糖浆

by Lancieee



Series: LM合集 [13]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancieee/pseuds/Lancieee
Summary: 在他们的万圣节聚会上，格朗泰尔和安灼拉以为他们的朋友们喝醉了。





	亡灵糖浆

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年万圣节贺文，部分设定源自万哥的画。

*  
若利拿着那个玻璃罐走进缪尚的时候，还没意识到它会在三天之后掀起多大的一场波澜。  
而现在，万圣夜的前三天，他只是穿过节日气氛渐浓的圣德尼街，推开那扇木门走了进去。十月底的天气已经很凉了，室内的暖气迎面而来，裹挟着熟悉的咖啡和香烟的气息，让他忍不住微笑起来。他的朋友们大多数已经到了，正三三两两地坐在桌边闲聊，博须埃坐在房间中央的桌上，见他进来了，便抬手和他打招呼。若利解下围巾，向他的桌子走去，一边走一边四下里望着。他没见到他想找的那个人。  
“格朗泰尔呢？”他问道。  
“还没来，”博须埃回答，“你找他做什么？”  
若利禁不住露出一副神秘的表情，他把那个玻璃罐放在了桌上。在缪尚暖橙色的灯光里，玻璃罐中棕色清亮的液体散发出奇异的光芒。  
“这是什么魔法药水吗？”  
问话的人是刚刚凑过来的热安。他趴在桌上，伸出一只手指去戳那个玻璃罐子。它轻轻地晃了两下。  
若利摇了摇头：“这是酒精糖浆。”  
“酒精糖浆？”  
“对，”他说，“它尝起来和酒精一模一样，但是不含一点酒精，用这个做出来的酒，虽然尝起来一样但是却喝不醉。想想看，这个可以帮助格朗泰尔戒酒，不是吗？他的身体状况会好转的。”  
“你从哪儿弄到这东西的？”博须埃问。  
“实验室，还能是哪儿？”若利说。  
“我很赞成他戒酒，”公白飞说，“但是格朗泰尔对酒的了解比我们任何一个人都多得多，也许这东西对他来说尝起来并不像酒精。”  
这个时候几位朋友都已经围在了这张桌子边上，他们看着那个玻璃罐子，陷入了一阵小小的沉默。公白飞说得有理——他一向都很有理。要是格朗泰尔觉得这糖浆根本不像酒，那他就不会用它来代替酒精了。  
“……除非，”弗以伊摸着下巴说，“我们不告诉他这其实不是酒精。”  
巴阿雷点了点头表示赞同：“或者我们让他以为这就是酒精。”  
若利瞥了巴阿雷一眼，笑着说：“我还以为你很喜欢和他一起喝酒。”  
“我确实很喜欢和R一起喝酒，”巴阿雷坦然道，“但不代表我喜欢去医院看望他。格朗泰尔实在喝太多了。一个喝了一点酒的格朗泰尔，很有意思；一个喝醉的格朗泰尔，我能应付；但是一个宿醉的格朗泰尔？不了。”  
古费拉克突然拍了一下手，他们几个都猛地转过头去看他。若利突然发觉今天古费拉克格外地安静，这可不像他一贯的作风。现在他把两只手拍在一起，脸上露出一种抑制不住的兴奋的神色。他们都太熟悉这种神色了。  
“你们知道我们能用这东西做什么吗？”他压低了声音，作出密谋的样子。  
“什么？”  
“我们可以办个派对，”古费拉克搓着手，“然后在派对上我们一起喝这个——当然，也包括R，然后我们装醉。”  
若利眨了眨眼睛。  
巴阿雷是第一个回应他的人，他喊着说：“太残忍了！你要剥夺我们在派对上喝酒尽兴的权利吗？”  
“得了吧，”古费拉克毫不留情，“你们不需要喝酒也能玩得尽兴。”  
热安笑了起来：“想想看，也许会很有意思。格朗泰尔是我们中间最清醒的那个。他大概从没体会过这种感觉，就算是假的也没有。”  
“再说，”博须埃跟着说，“你们不好奇格朗泰尔会有什么反应吗？”  
古费拉克得意洋洋地抬起两只手臂，一只搭在了公白飞肩膀上，另一只搭在了弗以伊肩膀上。他们看起来都因此变得有些兴奋了，只有公白飞还是一副思索的表情，他说：“我们要怎么和安灼拉提这件事呢？而且现在马吕斯也不在。”  
巴阿雷挥了挥手：“安灼拉才不会参与这种事。至于马吕斯，古费拉克，你去和他说说，行吗？”  
古费拉克冲他挤了一下眼睛。  
“当然可以，”他说，“那就这么定了，我们今年万圣节就这么办。”

*  
古费拉克转眼就把要告诉马吕斯这件事忘了。  
他忙得很——除了这个月要交的作业之外，他还要负责大部分万圣节装饰品的采购，今年的万圣夜聚会定在了热安家里，准确地说，是定在了他在林间湖边的小木屋里，根据他的说法，“充满了万圣夜的气氛”；此外，他还要采买自己的万圣节装扮。古费拉克绝不放弃自己每年“最恐怖的万圣节装扮”头衔。更何况，他在接下来的几天里都没见到马吕斯。他多半是住在珂赛特那里了。  
所以古费拉克立刻将这件事抛到了脑后。  
等到他想起这件事的时候，已经太晚了。

*  
格朗泰尔进门的时候，只觉得古费拉克脸上的表情有些奇怪，但他身上的装扮更为奇怪，于是他问道：“你扮的这是什么？”  
古费拉克立刻换了一种表情，他一脸的严肃，沉着声音道：“看不出来吗？”  
格朗泰尔后退了一步，站在台阶上，好好地从头到脚打量了他一番。  
“……罗伯斯庇尔吗？”他问。  
“不！”古费拉克以一种夸张的方式捋过自己金色的假发，“我扮的是安灼拉，难道不够明显吗？”  
格朗泰尔瞪着他，半天才说：“我以为热安说要扮成什么恐怖的东西……？”  
古费拉克回答得理所当然：“是啊，这可是安灼拉。”  
“……噢。”  
“是啊。”  
格朗泰尔扶着门框笑了三分钟——可悲的年轻人，古费拉克想，他还不知道今晚要面临怎样的命运。当阴谋降临在一个人身上时，它总是看起来甜美而闪亮，正如同万圣夜的星星。  
“怎么了？”  
他们两个都转过头去，站在格朗泰尔身后的人正看着他们，他的表情显出一种在他身上并不常见的柔和。是安灼拉。格朗泰尔直起腰来，但脸上的笑意还没有褪去，他一手抹去笑出来的眼泪，另一只手指了指古费拉克，说道：“古费说他的装扮是你。”  
安灼拉扬起了一边的眉毛，他打量了一下古费拉克，评价道：“一点也不像。”  
“所以你们两个扮的是什么？”古费拉克决定无视笑个没完的格朗泰尔，“我怎么感觉你们一点儿也没打扮？”  
“我吗？”格朗泰尔说，“我是狼人。”  
古费拉克有点疑惑：“但是你看起来和平时一模一样。”  
“当然，”他坏笑着，露出两颗尖尖的假牙，“今天又不是满月。你们看不到我变身的样子了，很可惜。”  
“你这是作弊！”古费拉克在他肩膀上捶了一下，大声说道。  
格朗泰尔耸了一下肩：“你应该问问安灼拉扮的是什么，他才叫作弊。”  
古费拉克转过头去看他。  
安灼拉一脸的坦然：“我的装扮是无政府主义者。”  
“……，”古费拉克看着他，“这不是你在来的路上刚想出来的吧？”  
“不是，”安灼拉回答，“是格朗泰尔在来的路上刚想出来的。”  
格朗泰尔附和道：“挺恐怖的，不是吗？”  
“……所以，”古费拉克总结道，“你们是一起来的？”  
“安灼拉有车，跟我顺路，而我不想坐地铁了。”格朗泰尔说，“现在我们能进去了吗？我要冻死了，这林子里可真冷。”  
他们是什么时候开始关系变得这么好的？古费拉克很想问，他们在来的路上不会是吵了一路吧？把一个安灼拉和一个格朗泰尔放在一个密闭的空间里半个多小时，除了吵架之外，古费拉克几乎想不到别的相处方式。  
几乎。  
古费拉克看着他们两个人的背影，陷入了沉思。

*  
“你为什么要自己带酒？”  
格朗泰尔被她问住了。米切什塔双手叉腰，站在厨房的吧台前面，眼睛一眨不眨地瞪着他，格朗泰尔小心翼翼地放下了酒瓶，好像怕这瓶酒被她——一位柴郡猫女士——给吞入虚空里去一样，他说：“……因为这是惯例？”  
“我记得，”米切什塔说，“我告诉过你今天别带酒了。”  
“或许你不应该在我喝醉的时候告诉我。”  
“你什么时候没有喝醉？”  
格朗泰尔笑了起来，“你问住我了。”他说。米切什塔不由分说，一手抓住一个酒瓶，转身把它们放进了橱柜里。  
“今晚只能喝我的酒。”她宣布道。  
“当然。”格朗泰尔举起了双手，“都听您的，猫女士。”  
他转身出去了，没看到米切什塔脸上如同柴郡猫一样有些狡猾的笑容。她晃了晃自己头顶毛茸茸的猫耳，拿起另外两瓶酒出去了。

*  
弗以伊这天对格朗泰尔格外热情。  
“看到你和安灼拉的装扮比我还敷衍，”弗以伊搭着他的肩膀说，“我感觉欣慰极了。”  
格朗泰尔打量了他一番，他身上脸上胡乱缠了些绷带，一看就是在来的路上随手绑上去的。  
“木乃伊？”他问，“真的吗？我记得你去年的装扮就是这个。另外，我戴了尖牙的。”他把嘴巴咧开，给弗以伊瞧他的那两枚假牙齿。  
“当然。去年的我是保存完好的木乃伊，今年的我已经逐步走出坟墓了。”  
“……你的意思是说去年你缠了更多的绷带吧。”  
“别这么较真，R，我们再喝一杯。”

*  
热安气愤地表示：他敷衍的朋友们正使这个节日失去意义。他一边说着，一边掰动机械一样的关节，他今年是一位可爱而惊悚的人造人——他的朋友们纷纷保证，明年一定用心打扮。  
巴阿雷本想附和他，但他脖子上的螺丝掉了下来。可怜的弗兰肯斯坦。

*  
“我还以为你会是个拉文克劳。”  
公白飞打量了一下自己的衣服，问道：“为什么？”  
古费拉克耸了一下肩膀，“直觉吧，”他说，“那里很适合你。”  
“跟你说实话，”公白飞凑近了些，“这套衣服是我问巴阿雷借的，很显然他不会是一个拉文克劳。”  
古费拉克笑了起来：“他肯定不会是。”他一侧身坐在了窗台上，四下里环顾了一圈，才又转向了公白飞：“我有个想法。”  
公白飞抬起一边眉毛看着他。  
“我怀疑，”他压低声音说，“安灼拉和格朗泰尔之间有些秘密的关系。”  
“为什么这么说？”公白飞问。  
“他们今天是一起来的！”古费拉克回答，“而且——你不觉得他们两个的关系最近缓和了不少吗？上周他们甚至没有吵架——仔细想想，上周我们计划万圣节那晚他们两个甚至都没有来！我怀疑他们是偷偷溜出去约会了。”  
公白飞的表情看上去处在皱眉和憋笑之间。  
“也许，”公白飞说，“他们只是‘终于’学会怎么相处了。”  
古费拉克不耐烦地一挥手。  
“别忘了我们的计划，”他说，“今晚所有人都是大侦探，你等着瞧吧。”

*  
他们一起吃了晚饭——喝了那种若利特制的酒。暂时还没有人开始装醉，格朗泰尔知道他们平时的酒量，太早开始表演只会让他怀疑。  
但是古费拉克确实注意到：格朗泰尔晚餐时坐在了安灼拉旁边的位置上。他以前通常会选择离安灼拉最远的角落。他们看起来非常自然，好像早已习惯了这么坐似的。  
他没有发表意见，只是不动声色地坐在了安灼拉的另一边。  
“你有没有觉得，”他听到格朗泰尔问安灼拉，“今天晚上的酒味道有点怪怪的？”  
而安灼拉的回答是这样的：“你少喝点。”  
古费拉克用尽力气才没从椅子上跌下去。

*  
出人意料的是，最先开始装醉的人是公白飞——非常合理，格朗泰尔从没跟他一起喝过酒，而他也总是令人信服。他们几个人围坐在壁炉边上打牌，脸上都被熏得有些泛红，正好可以当作掩护。  
紧随其后的是若利，他把牌出得乱七八糟，“我醉了，”他说，“我不能再喝了，今天什塔带的酒有点烈。”  
“没关系，”巴阿雷又给他倒了一杯，“反正我们明天不需要上课，再来点。”  
“你是想趁他醉了好赢他的钱吧。”格朗泰尔一边笑着说，一边出着牌。他这把手气很好，再加上朋友们都“醉了”，出得十分顺利。  
古费拉克笑嘻嘻地冲格朗泰尔做了个嘘声的手势，而若利仿佛没听见似地，继续胡乱出了对牌，正好搭上了格朗泰尔的最后两张牌，让他做了赢家。  
格朗泰尔把杯子里剩下的东西一饮而尽，笑着站了起来，“我去趟洗手间，”他说，“你们慢慢打。”  
古费拉克目送着他拐进了客厅。  
除了安灼拉，他思索着，弗以伊和博须埃正在阁楼里挑选今晚要看的电影，应该还有热安在客厅里。他过会儿或许得和热安聊聊。

*  
他在他们开始放电影之前混乱的角落里捉住了热安——他正一手抱着爆米花，一手抱着大靠枕，准备搁到沙发上去。  
“啊，热安，”他说，“我正在找你。”  
令他意外的是，热安立刻随手把那些东西放在了一边的桌子上，双手紧握住了他的肩膀。  
“我也正在找你。”他小声而迅速地说。  
古费拉克有些疑惑道：“你先说？”  
“听着，”热安四下看了看，古费拉克不禁觉得这个动作有些眼熟，“我觉得安灼拉和格朗泰尔——”  
“——他们在一起了？”  
“你怎么知道？”热安疑惑道，“你也看到了？”  
“看到什么？”  
“客厅。”  
“客厅什么？”古费拉克追问，“我什么都没看到，我只是猜的。你看到了什么？”  
“好吧，你的猜测也许是对的，”热安轻声说，“也不算是看到，听到比较准确些。刚才我躺在沙发上，‘醉了’，你知道，安灼拉坐在旁边的桌子那里写他的论文——然后格朗泰尔进来了，他走到了安灼拉身边，说：‘现在还要工作？’安灼拉就说：‘你知道我这篇论文有多重要，我们已经讨论过这个了。’”  
“噢，”古费拉克说，“这也许只是普通朋友间的对话，我们也经常有这种对话，不是吗？”  
“听我说完，”热安说，“然后格朗泰尔笑了起来，然后我听到一声似乎是亲吻的声音——我是说，除了亲吻之外很难有别的行为能产生那种声音了——然后格朗泰尔说：‘至少陪我看个电影？’”  
古费拉克吸了一口气。  
“安灼拉答应了吗？”  
“他没说话，”热安的脸已经变得通红了，“但是我稍微睁开眼睛，看到他亲了一下格朗泰尔的手，如果我没看错的话？”

*  
等到他们开始看电影的时候，大部分人已经“完全醉了”。古费拉克歪在沙发中间，看着安灼拉坐在了一边的单人沙发上，过了一会儿，格朗泰尔走了进来，坐在了安灼拉脚边的地毯上。看上去没人在意他们，毕竟他们都已经“醉醺醺的了”。电影是巴阿雷选的《爱丽丝梦游仙境》，谁能想到？  
电影开始十分钟后，马吕斯进来了——他一定才见过珂赛特，还穿着件滑稽的正装外套。没人能苛责一位热恋中的青年。他自己从厨房里找了瓶酒，进来看了会儿电影，又闷闷不乐地回到餐厅里去了。大家习惯了他偶尔奇怪的行为，便随他去了。多半是因为珂赛特，古费拉克想，等明天再问他。现在他有更重要的问题。  
电影开始二十分钟后，安灼拉的手到了格朗泰尔的头发里；巴阿雷打起了呼噜，真是个敬业的演员；二十五分钟后，弗以伊和若利开始胡言乱语，热安偶尔在中间瞎插上两句嘴，格朗泰尔的头靠在了安灼拉的膝盖上，安灼拉的手指从他的头发里滑下去，搭在了他的耳朵上。  
半个小时之后，格朗泰尔站起来，走了出去。  
四十分钟之后，安灼拉也走了出去。

*  
等到安灼拉关上了客厅门，房间里立刻安静了下来，刚才还挤成一滩的朋友们纷纷坐直了，大眼瞪着小眼，似乎都在等着别人先说话。  
古费拉克一巴掌拍在了公白飞的后背上。  
“你们看见了吗？”他问。  
这群朋友们立刻吵闹了起来，“我就知道他们早该在一起了”，巴阿雷说着，然后是若利，“格朗泰尔真的没尝出来这个酒精饮料不是酒”，米切什塔则转向了博须埃，“你现在该把我们赌的五欧元给我了吧？”她听起来得意洋洋的，弗以伊则说：“我刚才吃饭的时候就看到了。”  
“你看到什么？”热安问他，一下子房间里又安静了。  
弗以伊揉了下鼻子。  
“吃饭的时候我的勺子掉在地上了，”他说，“我弯腰去捡的时候，看到格朗泰尔踩着安灼拉的脚。”  
房间里陷入了一片死寂。  
“马吕斯，”古费拉克说，“马吕斯会知道他们去哪儿了。”  
这时候，门猛地一下开了，正是马吕斯，他一只手握着酒瓶，脚步有些不稳地走了进来。  
“马吕斯，”博须埃说，“你不用再装了，格朗泰尔和安灼拉都不在这儿——我们还想问你，他们上哪个房间去了？”  
马吕斯皱起了眉毛，一言不发地瞪着他，好像不知道他在说什么。他满脸通红，外套也没脱，头发乱成一团。  
古费拉克站了起来，伸出手去扶住了他，让他在他们中间好好地坐了下来，笑着说：“怎么，我们的神甫先生连喝这个饮料都会醉？”  
马吕斯则一把抓住了他的袖口。  
“珂赛特要走了！”他大声说道。  
“什么？”古费拉克没有听懂。  
米切什塔突然走了过来，夺走了他手里的酒瓶细看。  
“噢，”她说，“他喝的是格朗泰尔带来的那瓶酒——他真的醉了。”  
他们面面相觑。  
马吕斯热泪盈眶，他转过身抱住一个靠枕，蜷缩到沙发的角落里去了。

*  
他们最终还是没能知道安灼拉和格朗泰尔去哪儿了——他们充分尊重自己朋友在感情方面的决定，如果他们还没准备好公开，那他们就会心照不宣地把这当成一个秘密。  
但这个秘密没有隐藏太久。  
没有太久的意思是指，他们第二天早上就在早饭的时候向他们坦白了一切：两张通红的脸和两只紧握在一起的手。  
“我们本来想昨晚就告诉你们的，”安灼拉说，“但是你们都喝醉了。”  
古费拉克笑得肚子疼。

*  
“所以，”古费拉克问他，“你一直不说话的原因是因为你早就知道了吗？”  
公白飞点了点头，推了一下自己的圆框眼镜。  
“有多久了？”古费拉克追问。  
“差不多，”公白飞思索了一下，“一年零四个月吧。”  
“……他们总共才认识了一年半。”  
“你说得没错。”  
“……”  
“万圣节快乐。”  
公白飞笑着说。

 

FIN.


End file.
